Kagome's new love
by Yuni
Summary: Kagome realises that she's actually in love with Kouga. After Inu Yasha tells her he chose Kikyou, a heartbroken Kagome goes to seek comfort from her new love...
1. Default Chapter

**Kagome's new love**

Disclaimer : I own three Ani-Mangas. That's about it...

Author: Hey people!! Please don't sue if I made everyone fucked up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Inu Yasha's decision or Kagome's change of heart

Inu Yasha was looking up at the stars.

He had another encounter with Kikyou that night.

That encounter finally made him choose who he would be with for life.

All he had to do was tell Kagome. Something he didn't want to do that was vital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was staring out of her window.

For a while, she was mixed up: sure, she liked Inu Yasha, but she also found out something...

She unconsciously fell in love with Kouga.

At first, she thought she was just fooling herself. But for the past few months, every time that someone mentioned him, her heart would beat faster.

She shrugged and went down the well.

She climbed out of the well and looked at the stars.

How beautiful they were tonight.

She went to find Inu Yasha.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! My mom made me do chores..."

Inu Yasha jumped off his perch and looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes.

" Kagome..."

"Inu Yasha, why are you looking at me like that?"

" Kagome, I've made up my mind..."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. He continued:

" Kagome, I chose Kikyou..."

At that exact moment, Kagome's heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. Her world came crashing down. Tears started falling down her face. Inu Yasha motioned to try and wipe them off, but she just turned her face away. She softly whispered:

"I choose Kouga..."

"What?"

She looked at the hanyou and screamed out:

"You heard me! I choose Kouga! He's the one I truly love!"

Inu Yasha looked at her in disbelief. She glared at him, took her bag and started walking to the forest.

"Wait, Kagome!"

"Sit!!"

Inu Yasha fell to the ground and lay there unconscious. Kagome continued walking:

" That'll teach him for breaking my heart!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Where's Kagome? She was supposed to be here hours ago!"

Shippou started pacing.

Sango came on Kirara's back.

"I looked, but all I could find was an unconscious Inu Yasha..."

Miroku sighed.

"Inu Yasha should be able to explain this to us..."

Everyone glared at Inu Yasha. He stood up and looked away from them.

"She's gone..."

Shippou looked at him with huge eyes.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean Kagome left the group..."

"Inu Yasha! What did you do?"

Inu Yasha bit his lip. Miroku sighed:

"Don't tell me you told Kagome you chose Kikyou, did you?"

Shippou looked at Inu Yasha angrily.

"Inu Yasha, of all the things you've done in the past, this was the stupidest one!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: So, you like it or not? Review so I can find out!!


	2. CHapter 2 The Kagome game

**Kagome's new love**

Disclaimer: Own three Inu Yasha Ani-Mangas, nothing more, nothing less

Author: Hey people!! I would like to thank my reviewers!! Thanks guys! I invented this during a school trip and I just put the first chapter to see how it would go. Seeing that it's going even better than I guessed it would, I guess I'll just continue it!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The Kagome game

Kagome kept on walking in the dark woods.

Usually, she would be scared her wits out, but now, she didn't care and just walked hour after hour, losing track of time until she saw that the sun was rising, starting a new day, a new beginning, a new life for Kagome.

She pushed a few branches away and finally saw the wolf den.

She took a deep breath and thought:

"I wonder how Inu Yasha is..."

Her face darkened. No, she shouldn't think how he was. If he was injured, he deserved it.

She started walking up the little hill separating her from the cave. And that took a while, since she didn't exactly wear the best of clothing (Kagome wearing a skirt, a tee and flip-flops). Finally, she ditched the flip-flops and started climbing bare-foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few of Kouga's friends started a little game...

They called it 'The Kagome game'.

Every day, three different comrades would bet a wild boar on three times of day of which Kagome would come back: one from sunrise 'til noon, the second from noon 'til nightfall and the last one from nightfall 'til sunrise.

Up until now, no one won...

And today's betters were Jiro, Kane and Fujita: Jiro was the oldest; Kane was the burliest and Fujita was the smallest. Jiro said:

"I bet she'll come at night!"

And threw a boar in the middle.

Kane laughed.

"Old fool, she'll come in the afternoon!"

And did the same.

Fujita shyly said:

"I don't have a choice: she'll come in the morning..."

And threw in his boar.

Jiro and Kane laughed:

"You should of just given up when you had the chance!"

Suddenly, Kagome finally managed to climb the hill and walked past them.

All three looked with HUGE eyes.

O.O

Fujita said in his little shy voice:

"Hey look, I won..."

He took his three boars to his haystack.

And that was the last time they ever played the Kagome game...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Okay, I admit, there's no speck of romance in there. But hey, I promise you a love triangle in the next chapter!! The contestants? Kagome, Kouga and AYAME!! I sense lots of trouble for poor little Kouga!! Later!!

Don't forget to review my other stories!! I'm especially proud of ' Daughter of a hanyou', 'cuz it's the first fic I ever wrote!! It's still not done, but it's getting there slowly but surely.


End file.
